High School Alchemist II : The Diclonius
by Pagan Alchemy
Summary: Part II of the HSA series! Some InuYasha, intrducing Elfen Lied! Couples, problems, Dewayne's back! Some new characters! More action and Love... Please read the first 2 before this one. EdWin, InuKag, AlOC, LucyKouta M for sexual content, gore, language
1. Prologue Teaser

**High School Alchemist II**

**The Diclonius**

_A/N: I'm still deciding if this will be the finale or not, so I'll see how this one goes. Do not worry, InuYasha is not going that far, but I am changing the scenery towards Elfen Lied. If you do not know what Elfen Lied is, it's ok, I hope you still enjoy the story and you should check it out!! Enjoy and much love. _

_Prologue Teaser_

**As the gateway closed behind him, holding his love in his arms. Dewayne, without looking back at Edward and the group, walks off. After he felt safe to stop, he looked at Amanda.**

"**Stay with me."**

**Amanda, barely awake, looks into Dewayne's eyes, seeing his worry, "I'm alright, just tired." Amanda knew she was dying but just tried to keep Dewayne's worry down.**

**Soon after, Amanda fell asleep. Feeling his love go heavy in his arms, Dewayne starts running to one of his old friends, knowing he could help. In just a couple of minutes, Dewayne found himself in front of a Medical Laboratory and runs inside without hesitation, still carrying his love.**

"**I'm looking for Gunther Long. Does anyone know where he is?" As Dewayne stands inside, looking at all the people, who looked at him curiously.**

**A woman walked up to Dewayne and the dying girl.**

"**I don't know where he is, But I can help. I'm Gunther's girlfriend. My name is Dr. Melinda Simon." **

**Dewayne looked over Melinda, "Fine, just help her." **

**Melinda looked over Amanda and motioned Dewayne into a room.**

"**Put her down on this bed, here."**

**Dewayne followed Melinda and put Amanda down on the bed, before backing off so Melinda could do her work.**

"**I'm going to take her back to OR, you'll have to wait here." **

**Dewayne was angered about this but knew she'd be alright. Soon after Amanda was wheeled off to OR, Dewayne sat down against a wall with his hands on his face.**

"**I have all this power and I can't even save her." As Dewayne say there feeling helpless, he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked up at the person and acknowledged since he knew who it was.**

"**So, how you doing?" The person smiled down at Dewayne.**

**Dwayne just looked over to him, "Like I'm losing the one good thing I have left in this world, Gunther…" **

**Gunther just smiled at Dewayne. Dewayne just got more upset over this and stands up.**

"**I saw Amanda, she's going to be fine, so calm down. I've known you my whole life and never saw you like this. That's all, I'm just happy you let someone in for once."**

**Dewayne sat back down and turned to Gunther. He glanced up at window, getting lost inside his self.**

"**Besides you, my brother, who's now dead and her. The others I never did truly trust. But I love her, and when she gets well, I'm running as far as I can with her and the money we made together."**

**Gunther looks over, "What are you running… away from? Wait, where are the others anyway?"**

**Dewayne looked back at Gunther, "They're all dead. Everyone. Just Amanda and I are the only ones left."**

**Gunther fell over hearing that, "All of them are gone? Not one is still around. Who did you guys run into?"**

**Dewayne revered back to the window, "Don't you mind, just know I need your help and so does your sister, Gunther."**

**Gunther looks to the OR Room. "Amanda, why did you drag her along with you? Fine, I have a place out north in the woods and it's by the ocean. No one goes out there, you should be safe."**

**Dewayne looked to the ground, "Thank you."**

**Dewayne stood up and walked to the door to go outside. "Let her know I'll be back soon."**

**Gunther just looked at Dewayne, knowing never to ask where he was going, "You got it, my friend." **

**After walking down the streets for what seemed to be hours, he found himself back at the where house. The place where all the hate and death sat. Like a ghost calling him home, Dewayne walked into the building, smelling the blood and amber in the air. "This really is hell." Dewayne walked back to his room and sat in the chair that once made him feel like he ruled over everyone. Now he had nothing. But then he began thinking of Amanda, "I still have something… and I will build my army again and I will stand tall with my Queen by my side. But for now, we will run and get stronger and come back with more power to kill those who did this to us." Dewayne walked back to the hospital and sat in the waiting room for them to say it was alright to see Amanda. **

**Soon after, Melinda walks out of the OR, "You can go see her now."**

**Dewayne got up and walked into the room, seeing Amanda lying there, tubes running through her. He sat down next to her and held her hand lightly.**

"**Told you, you would be okay." He gave a small smile.**

**Amanda looked over and opens her eyes, smiling back.**

**A few hours had passed, as Dewayne sat in Amanda's room, waiting for the Okay from them they could go. Every now and then Melinda would come in and out. **

**A week later, Amanda had 100 recovered and was ready to go with Dewayne. They got packed to run to where they're new home in Akita. He got what he needed from Gunther and Melinda, and was off to the train station with Amanda. They waited until it got dark so no one would pick them out. They also dyed Amanda's hair color to auburn and Dewayne cut his hair, they knew I would only help a little. After a few minutes, they both were on the train to Akita with no one seeing them. The train pulled away from Tokyo and began its journey.**

**Amanda fell asleep on Dewayne's shoulder, soon after. **

**A two day journey on the train, finally they were in Akita, as Dewayne walked off the train, helping Amanda. They walked up the main-street and into the woods. They found the cabin easily, since it was the only one within the distance.**

**They went inside and within a couple hours, they were situated with there things and making it feel a little more like home. Dewayne started a fire in the fire-place to heat up the room as Amanda sat on the sofa, looking at Dewayne. **

**Dewayne stood up from the fire place, making him glow slightly. Amanda's heart beat raced as she stared at him. She stood up as well, walking over to Dewayne, swaying her hips in a seductive fashion. She gave him a small kiss with her soft lips grazing his.**

**Dewayne pulled her into his arms, creating a longer and passionate kiss. Amanda fell into Dewayne's chest and he collapsed to the ground with her in his arms. She gazed into his eyes longingly. She began to pull of his shirt, and rubbing along his built chest. He kissed her again, with more force and ecstasy building. Amanda easily slid his belt off as he removed her shirt without any remorse. Amanda bit her bottom lip lightly, pulling Dewayne onto the sofa.**

**Amanda slid the pants from her lovers hips as Dewayne unhooked her bra. Amanda slowly pulled down her skirt and lace underwear. She climbed on top of Dewayne, kissing him along the jaw-line and down his neck softly. As she settled herself down, feeling the bulge in his boxers, nibbling on his neck. Her hands reach into his boxers, revealing the bulge and strokes it for a bit, making Dewayne moan, as she kisses and nibbles his neck. **

**Finally, she let him slide inside of her, and after a few moments of comfort, she began rocking her body slowly on top of him. They both moaned, and gripped onto one another, Amanda moving faster and faster as Dewayne held onto her. They gave few kisses, and moaned into one another. This motion, in a blur lasted an hour before they both felt the satisfaction and climaxed.**

**A few months have passed, Dewayne had got to know a few men around town and past old friends. They trained daily to work with Dewayne, to help gain back what he had lost. His army was ten strong and growing, more men wanted to join with him everyday. With his to-be wife and men, nothing could get in his way.**

_**Facility**_

**In a facility not to far from the woods, on a hillside above the beach stood a couple scientists, leader Dr. Kurama, military soldiers and a young girl no older than fifteen. **

"**She's a Diclonius, brought to us as soon as she was born. The most precious yet." Kurama smiled to the scientist taking notes, "She's not just an ordinary Diclonius though. We were so eager to get her here because she's a pure-bred. Her mother is a Diclonius and her father was a human, yes, but he was infected. We've noticed a lot of talent in her."**

**The young girl stood with her arms and legs chained to the wall, as the people stared in at her. Her reddish-pink hair flowed down to her mid-back as her bangs flowed around her face, with those two horns parted on her head. Her crimson eyes glared around, though had no intentions of anything.**

**The military men ordered the shooting process, as large bullets shot around the girl. She allowed herself to smirk, toying with them.**

"**We've yet to figure out her standards. We are unsure of her strength since nothing makes her vectors bleed." Kurama smiled gently. "Number 27 is under a lot of servalance and even though some things are uncertain, we have had no problems from her in the past."**

**Number 27 moved her vectors, those four invisible hands connected to her back, around the room, avoiding the bullets. She could feel they were no real threat with the receptor horns on her head. She's been a lab rat since she could remember, and never thought of anything different. **


	2. Leaving

**High School Alchemist II**

**The Diclonius**

A/N: I'm still deciding if this will be the finale or not, so I'll see how this one goes. Do not worry, InuYasha is not going that far, but I am changing the scenery towards Elfen Lied. If you do not know what Elfen Lied is, it's ok, I hope you still enjoy the story and you should check it out!! Enjoy and much love.

_**In Tokyo, Japan.**_

**Edward looked at the Colonel furiously, clenching his fists, and shaking a bit.**

"**What do you mean! Arrgghhh." Edward growled towards Roy Mustang.**

**Roy only smirked, "Look, your duty calls, and I'm sending you as soon as possible.. Don't want to go through too much trouble. So start packing, Kid."**

**Edward fumed, though he really didn't mind moving already, but Roy promised Al and Winry they could stay until the end of the year. **_**Then he changes his mind because he's caught wind of where that criminal is...**_** Ed sighed, and saluted Roy, before turning to leave the small apartment that him and Lt. Hawkeye had since the rumor that Roy was being saught out.**

**Roy nodded to Ed, and leaned back in his chair, "Lt, make sure to have their tickets ready and I've already a place for them to stay there." **

**Lt. Hawkeye nodded, saluted and left behind Ed. Riza thought it best to walk home with Edward home.**

"**See you, FullMetal." Riza saluted after dropping Ed off, and turned to do her errands.**

**Ed just sighed, waving lazily before entering the apartment. He looked around the apartment for a moment, guessing his roommates were in their rooms, but when he knocked on Al's door and got no answer, he sighed. **_**He's with Aiyoku... AGAIN.**_** He went into Winry's room to find her missing as well. Ed gaped for a moment, before going in search of a note. **_**Careless...**_

**When he didn't find anything telling him where they had gone; he decided to go out as well. He left the apartment and went walking down the street. He began re-thinking places the two of them would go, wondering if they were even together. He cursed for not calling Aiyoku's house before leaving.**

**He went to the night club first, glancing around for a moment. He saw a lot of people there; Houjou, Russell, and a bunch of other kids from school, but none of them knew where Winry and Al were.**

**He left and went in search of Aiyoku's house, though he had never been there himself. After realizing he couldn't find it, he went over to Kagome's remembering she wasn't at the club.**

"**Excuse me... is Kagome home?" Edward glanced around the shrine for a moment before Souta came out.**

**Souta looked at Ed curiously, "What're you doing here? Kagome's out ..." He smiled.**

**Edward looked at Souta for a moment, Souta just barely an inch shorter than Ed, though he was younger.**

"**Do you know if Winry or Alphonse is with her?" Edward crossed his arms.**

**Souta thought for a moment, "Uh, yeah, I think Winry is." He smiled.**

"**Alright..." Ed growled, though it didn't take him quite so long to realize where they were. "Oh..." **_**Grrreaat.**_

"**Alphonse isn't?" Ed raised a brow.**

**Souta shook his head, as Edward went running towards the well. He glared down inside of it, "Winry, come on!" He yelled down into the well, before sighing. He decided he would just wait it out for a while, hoping she would come back out before the night was over.**

**Souta tilted his head at Ed, but guessed that Ed knew of 'Feudal Japan'. He went into the house and came back out with a phone.**

"**You should call Aiyoku's house.. Alphonse is probably there." He grinned and tossed the phone towards Ed and walked away.**

**Edward caught the phone and glanced down at it for a moment, before dialing Aiyoku's number. He knew it now; from all the times he had to call there to get Al home.**

"**Hello... yes, is Aiyoku home?" Ed asked**

**The voice on the other line handed the phone to Aiyoku.**

"**Hello... oh, Hi Edward." Aiyoku sounded confused for a moment.**

"**Is Al with you?" **

"**He just left..."She giggled.**

"**What!" Ed snapped.**

"**Nothing..." She giggled more.**

**Ed hung up the phone angrily and walked over to the house, handing it back to Souta, "Thanks."**

**Souta nodded and walked into the house.**

**Edward went back to the well, angrily, but then decided he should go home in case Al worries about him. He walked home quickly and met Al at the door of the apartment.**

"**Mustang kept you out late..." Al smiled.**

**Edward rolled his eyes, "No, I was at Kagome's wondering where Winry and you were... but then again, you were with Aiyoku." **

**Alphonse smiled lightly, "Yeah..."**

**Ed shook his head and walked into the apartment, "Well, I'm going to bed... and uh.. Alphonse, you're going to need to pack... Mustang is sending us out the day after tomorrow.. Night." Ed grinned hoping to make the situation better.**

**Alphonse just stared at Ed for a moment, "NOW?"**

**Ed nodded, "Yeah, I know it's early but he needs me out there..." He gave a light heh.**

**Al glared at Ed, "How far away are we going?" **

"**Pretty far... but you can keep in touch with her.." Ed knowing Aiyoku was the problem. "If I could let you stay here, I would.. But."**

"**I know, brother..." Al sighed, "I'll just talk to her about it tomorrow..." He walked to his room, upset but not wanting to blame his brother for it.**

**Ed nodded slowly before going into his room and went to sleep easily.**

_**Next Morning**_

**Al was awake pretty early and had made a small breakfast before getting ready for school.**

"**Brother... I have a question...Did Roy already talk to the school?"**

**Edward nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure he did... this will be our farewell there..."**

**Al sighed, "I hope Aiyoku doesn't think that I've known about this for longer.." **

**Ed nodded, "She shouldn't... I'll vouch for you... and Winry won't know until we get to school so don't feel bad."**

**Al eyed Ed, "You're gonna get beat hard today then." **

**The boys went to school early, walking up the steps and looking around for a moment. Alphonse went to meet with his friends and Aiyoku while Ed went to the office, talking with them about their leaving, making sure Roy got to them. **

"**Yes, we were informed. You're teachers all know, and I do hope you make the best of today."**

**Edward nodded and left to headed over to Alphonse, "Alright, everything is settled." **

**Al nodded slowly, taking Aiyoku aside before class was going to stop.**

"**Uh, Aiyoku... I'm sorry but I'm moving tomorrow... I didn't know until last night when I got home.. You see my brother's been re assigned and..." **

**Aiyoku looked at Al, and smiled softly, "Oh... Where are you moving to?"**

"**Uh, It's pretty far, though I don't know the location... and Ed isn't allowed to reveal it at the current time, sorry.."**

**Aiyoku nodded, "Well, I hope it's a nice place..."**

**Al nodded, "I'll keep in touch though! I promise!"**

**Aiyoku nodded again, "Alright."**

"**And send you pictures, and everything, I promise!"**

**Al kissed Aiyoku softly, "I'll come back, too."**

**Aiyoku grinned and kissed Al again right before the bell rang.**

**Everyone separated towards there classes, though Ed got worried when Kagome and Winry didn't show up. He could barely pay attention to the teacher yapping.**

**It was 3****rd**** period when Kagome and Winry came running into their class, both looking a bit distressed, their uniforms ascrew.**

**Edward glanced at them curiously with the rest of the class. The two girls took their seats as the teacher continued.**

**At the end of school, everyone met up, Houjou and Russell confused at the girls choice of looks.**

"**You two look..."**

**Kagome growled, "Shut it!"**

**Winry sighed a bit and looked at Ed curiously, "What's wrong?"**

**Edward shrugged and turned to Al and Aiyoku who were kissing each other lightly, and whispering goodbyes.**

"**Win, we're leaving... tomorrow."**

**Kagome and Winry looked at Ed weirdly.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Mustang is sending me... us on the trail... my job."**

"**Now?"**

"**Yeah, doesn't want me to lose track of him after they just barely caught sight of him..." **

"**Oh." Winry looked to the ground. Kagome also looked a little upset.**

"**Is it far?"**

"**Yes." Ed said annoyed.**

**Winry crossed her arms, "Oh."**

**Edward nodded, "But you can keep in touch... that's what Al and Aiyoku are doing... you two can do it together.."**

**Winry nodded, looking over at Al, "Yeah." She then turned to Kagome, "I'll definately keep in touch." **

**Russell narrowed his eyes, "I do hope you mean everyone here..." **

**Winry looked at Russell, "Uh, yeah... Kagome can pass along messages to everyone." **

**Ed rolled his eyes, "We need to go pack... well you do.. .Al and I packed last night..." Ed lowered his voice, "But someone didn't come home..."**

**Winry grinned and looked to Kagome, "Here, write down your address, and I'll be sure to mail you as soon as I get there.. Send my regaurds to everyone else as well." **

**Kagome knew what she went and nodded. She wrote down her address, and waved goodbye.**

**Ed allowed Al to stay for his overly dramatic goodbye to Aiyoku and walked home with Winry.**

"**I am sorry... I know you like it here..."**

**Winry shrugged, "I'd rather stay with you, though I will miss it. But where you're going, will it have something for us to do like here does?"**

**Edward shrugged and glanced at Winry. He never did tell her Pinako was ill, or that Den was with Riza. He looked to the ground.**

"**I don't think so, Mustang didn't say anything. But, Winry... I have something else to tell you... Mustang ..." he didn't know how to tell her.**

**Ed and Winry stood outside their apartment, Winry looking at Ed curiously, "What?"**

"**Mustang... He has Pinako in a Military hospital... she got ill a few months ago.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Mustang told me a little late too... Den is with Riza, though she is enjoying taking care of him. Mustang didn't want you to want to go see Pinako because the excitement could over stimulate her... which could be bad. They still don't know what's wrong with her... If you want to go back to Resembool, it's okay..."**

**Winry looked at Ed, murderously, but also saddened. "EDWARD ELRIC!" She shook with a bit of anger and smacked him across the face before hugging him. **

**Edward sighed a bit, but patted her back, "I'm sorry..."**

**Winry nodded slowly, "I don't think Resembool has anything for me right now... but.. The Military hospital."**

"**You can't... Mustang won't allow it..."**

"**I'll make that bastard!"**

**Ed shook his head, "I'm sorry, it doesn't work like that, he'll give us the okay when you can see her..."**

"**And what if she dies before then!"**

**Edward looked at Winry, opening the door to the apartment. He had to walk and hug at the same time.**

"**I'm sorry, Win... but they're doing all they can, it's just that with their technology and everything, the security isn't very open to visitors or anything. It's hard enough to allow you inside when I need maintenance."**

**Winry gave a small smile, "Fine, But I'm still giving Roy a piece of my mind!"**

**Edward nodded, "Alright... I don't care... Now go pack!"**

**Winry wiped some tears from her eyes and walked to her room to pack up her belongings.**

_**Next Day**_

**Edward, Alphonse, and Winry walked to the train station with Lt. Hawkeye and Mustang. Riza handed Ed the tickets.**

"**Have a safe trip, FullMetal." Roy smirked.**

**On the way to the trainstation, Winry had bombarded Roy with complaints, but felt better once she had finished.**

**Roy looked at Ed, "I'll be keeping in touch with you through my men. Lt. Hawkeye will be taking you there, just to show you where you are staying. I will see you when I arrive there in a few days. I have to go back to central for a bit of work to get done."**

**Edward rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Alright, bye, Colonel." **

* * *

_A/N: Yeah... I'm back ) Sorry, kind of a boring chapter but had to get it out of the way. Please enjoy this story for I will try my best to keep writing. This was very refreshing and my creativity is coming back. Review PLEASE... you know it encourages!_


	3. Prime Minister

**High School Alchemist II  
The Diclonius**

_A/N: I'm still deciding if this will be the finale or not, so I'll see how this one goes. Do not worry, InuYasha is not going that far, but I am changing the scenery towards Elfen Lied. If you do not know what Elfen Lied is, it's ok, I hope you still enjoy the story and you should check it out!! Enjoy and much love. _

_Chapter Two_

_**At the Train Station**_

**Riza Hawkeye was the only one who stayed awake on the Train ride from Tokyo to their new destination; Kamakura, Japan. Their new destination now in the Kanagawa Prefecture of Japan.**

**As the train slowed down to their stop, the three teens slowly awoke from their naps. Winry was the first to wake, as she looked out the window.**

**Her blue eyes gazed over the scenery; mostly the ocean could be seen within the small town next to it. She squealed happily, waking Edward and Alphonse up completely. Both boys yawned, before looking at what Winry was.**

"**We're staying in that small town..." Edward asked, turning towards Riza. **

**Riza only nodded, "Yes, but you have a special place to stay, Mr. Elric. Mustang specifically got this place so he could keep in touch with you easily."**

**Edward nodded slowly before they felt the train stop at it's station. **

**The four retreated out of the train. Riza motioned them to follow her, as she led them out of the station towards their new home.**

**During the walk, they gazed upon the scenery more, getting a 'feel' of this new place. Winry pointed out how beautiful it was; though it was surprising a man wanted by the state would go there.**

"**It's small, so being noticed would be more difficult.. Not many people would know about wanted criminals here..." Edward pointed out.**

"**But someone did, since we got a call saying he was seen... So, we were lucky for that... We just hope he's still near by... it wasn't actually here he was spotted, but near this town"**

"**Oh." Edward sighed at Riza's explanation.**

**Riza Hawkeye walked stiffly towards a large house near the edge of the town. It was perched on a small cliff, which had a perfect view from the top of the hills, down to the beach, and all around the town. Also, behind the house, you could see a small facility building. Riza looked over towards the three teens.**

"**You will be staying here."**

"**Here!?" **

"**It looks really nice... What did it cost Mustang?" **

"**WOW!"**

**Riza sighed, "Colonel Mustang has ties with the people who live here. They are very important to the Military. They are also the Prime Minister's of this town and most of the area around here. You will do well as long as you respect and are polite to them. Don't cause any trouble for them or Mustang. You have strict orders, FullMetal, and as for Alphonse and Winry, they will have to abide to these rules and be in any assistance you or they may need. You will also be protecting them, since we are unsure if the man-at-hand will attack important people such as them."**

**Riza walked up to the front of the house, after going through the small front garden. Winry followed, smiling. She enjoyed the look of this place, much more elegant than before. Alphonse just smiled softly, unsure about this whole ordeal, while Edward just shrugged, sighing lowly. This was too much work, even for him.**

**Riza knocked on the front door, as a guard-dressed man opened the door, examining the intruders.**

"**Welcome. What is your business here?" The man asked, making sure not to hint that they were expected in case it was not them.**

"**I'm First Lt. Hawkeye and I'm here to escort Mr. Elric; or The FullMetal Alchemist toward his quarters with the Prime Minister. He is here in search of a Wanted Criminal, as well to protect this family." Riza saluted the guard.**

**He nodded a bit, looking over towards Edward, Alphonse, and Winry.**

"**The FullMetal Alchemist and his... friends are expected, I will go get Prime Minister Ieshige." He bowed before closing the door slightly and leaving toward Mr. Ieshige's office.**

"**Sir, FullMetal Alchemist is here."**

**Mr. Ieshige nodded slowly, and got up from all his paperwork, "Thank you." he shooed the guard away for a moment as he approached the door. He straightened his expensive suit as a woman came to his side; in a suit as well.**

"**Dear, what is going on?" The woman asked.**

"**Our guests have arrived, darling. Do not worry so much." He brushed her cheek lightly before walking to the door.**

**Riza saluted as the Prime Minister opened the door and gazed at the group.**

"**Lt. Hawkeye, welcome. Thank you for escorting them here. Tell Colonel Mustang that everything went well and that they will be in good hands while needed."**

**Riza nodded, "This is Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist." Riza motioned Ed forward.**

**Edward walked up to the steps, looking towards the Prime Minister and his wife.**

"**Hello, Sir." Edward said calmly.**

**Mr. Ieshige moved slightly, "Come in, come in." **

**Edward entered the house cautiously, soon followed by Riza ushering Alphonse and Winry inside.**

"**I will leave you now, and contact the Colonel. But I'll be around if you ever need me." Riza saluted the group before exiting and walking away from the house.**

**Edward glanced back at the Prime Minister calmly. He only smiled at Edward.**

"**My guards will show you to your quarters." He bowed before allowing his guards to take over...**

_A/N: Sorry so short... And It'll be a while before I update again because a family emergency has come up and I will be out of State for a week or so TT but I'll be thinking of ways to make the next chapter a lot better! So please R&R... I miss the love I got from writing the first one! I wish I had as much creativity while writing that one as I do for this one... but it will PREVAIL! Pagan Alchemy._


	4. Dewayne's New Gang

1**High School Alchemist IIThe Diclonius**

_A/N: I'm still deciding if this will be the finale or not, so I'll see how this one goes. Do not worry, InuYasha is not going that far, but I am changing the scenery towards Elfen Lied. If you do not know what Elfen Lied is, it's ok, I hope you still enjoy the story and you should check it out!! Enjoy and much love. _

_Chapter Three_

_**At the Prime Minister's House**_

**Edward had taken a small conversation with Mr. Ieshige. Alphonse and Winry glanced around the front hall of the home, before Mr. Ieshige had a gaurd lead the three to their rooms, and they had a short tour of the large Estae.**

**Edward's room was located complete opposite of the Prime Ministers, Al had an ajoined room with Ed. Winry was just across the hall in a nice suite with her own bathroom. But the three of them retreated to Ed's room after their tour to get situated to discuss more or less what they were going to do, besides for the obvious.**

**Leaving them in safety hands, Lt. Hawkeye left quickly to head back to Mustang. She had the report ready and was going to ask him what their next move is.**

_**Somewhere outside Kamakura**_

**A bulk young man stood outside a wooden cottage, surrounded by trees, shrubs and dirt. These woods were not far off from the town of Kamakura, but he found sanctuary for the time being.**

**Dewayne was flexing and stretching to prepare for more vigorous training later today. He had now regained a new gang along side his soon-to-be wife, Amanda. They have been training non-stop since her recovery and Dewayne felt more powerful and confident then ever. Though Amanda had confided to him that they should keep training and work harder and harder instead of rushing into the next encounter with the Military. But Dewayne was determined that any time they show up, he'd be ready.**

**The men lined up outside, standing perfectly aligned and still. Dewayne looked up and down the line of men and women which he had collected. They seemed fierce, loyal, and a new bond for him had grown with them.**

**Though Dewayne would never need anyone more than Amanda, feeling a certain level of respect for each and every person who submitted themselves to his rule was unavoidable. **

"**Men! Women! Our time is near, as the town below has begun buzzing with news of the Military and the spotting of ...me." Dewayne began, turning slightly to the wooden door frame where Amanda stood. **

**The men stared intently at Dewayne, not budging or wincing. Waiting for their leader to continue. **

**Dewayne demonstrated his power of turning into a gas form and his ability to control ones mind to his men. Though none of his men had powers like his last gang, they were worth it; some alchemists, some have insight of the Military and towns main events, and others just willing to do whatever Dewayne said. **

**Dewayne allowed Amanda to show her strengths in running, being able to speed across the woods in no time.**

**The men watched, in some amazement and respect. Dewayne and Amanda were seen as equals to the men who were under Dewayne. Though she didn't participate in the groups training, but trained on her own, more for her own benefit, as when they began, she was already an expert.**

**As the night overcasted the day, everyone retreated to their bunks. Only Amanda and Dewayne slept inside the cottage, the others had the choice of going into the town or bunking with a tent or just outside. The cottage wasn't small, but it was not fit for a group of people. **

**When Dewayne retreated into the cottage and sat on the moth eaten sofa next to Amanda, he relax for a half a second. As soon as he sat down, the cottage door creeked open slowly, and Dewany immediately sat up, moving his body to block to Amanda fully behind him.**

**Dewayne watched the shadow move into the house, waiting for the opportune moment and then...**

**When Dewayne tried to hack into the mind of the person who was breaking-and-entering, he took in a deep growl.**

"**What're you doing here so late?" Dewayne demanded.**

**The man laughed, "Calm down, you're so tense... Hey sis."**

**Amanda waved to her brother, Gunther. "How're you?"**

**Gunther shrugged, "I'm alright... just dropping by since well, I live here." He looked at Dewayne, "Is it working out for you?"**

**Dewayne nodded to his old-time friend before sighing, "Yeah, it's great. No one outside attacked you?"**

**Gunther laughed, "No, I made sure to get around all your boobytraps. But don't worry, I'm not staying long. I have to go do a quick interview at a science lab. I have an idea... but I'm not going to jynx it."**

**Dewayne nodded. "Alright, you always had the brains for stuff like that."**

**Gunther grinned, "Alright, you two take care of my house and ..." He glanced at Amanda before picking up a small bag from the side of the room which seemed it was never touched before heading out the door, "Bye."**

**Dewayne sighed and relaxed back into the couch, before the two curled a bit and fell asleep. **


End file.
